1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and more particularly to supporting structures for connecting portions between flexible wiring and a display panel and between the flexible wiring and a circuit board.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, in display devices, a display panel (such as a liquid crystal panel) and a circuit board are connected by flexible wiring. On the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel, a backlight is disposed. In a state where the flexible wiring is bent, the circuit board is disposed on the rear surface of the backlight. The liquid crystal panel and the backlight are housed in a housing.
In the display device having the above structure, when vibrations or impact loads are applied from the outside, the liquid crystal panel and the circuit board inside the display device are deformed or shifted, whereby a tensile load and a bending load are generated in the flexible wiring. The repeated application of the excessive load caused by vibrations or impacts has resulted in the breakage of the flexible wiring.
In a case where the liquid crystal panel is fixed to the backlight by a double-sided adhesive tape to prevent the liquid crystal panel from being deformed, the costs have been increased and the repairability has deteriorated. In a case where a pressing structure made of cushion is provided for the liquid crystal panel or the circuit board, the costs have also been increased.
In fixing of the circuit board to the backlight, if the fixing member for the liquid crystal panel and the fixing member for the circuit board are separately fixed to the backlight, the difference in characteristic vibration between the members causes, in certain oscillation frequencies, the deforming stress on the liquid crystal panel and the circuit board in the opposite directions (the deforming stress on the liquid crystal panel toward the display-surface side and the deforming stress on the circuit board toward the side opposite to the display surface), whereby the tensile load on the flexible wiring has been increased.
In response to the above problem, in the display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-235092, the liquid crystal panel and the circuit board are inserted into the fitting groove in the fame holder. Therefore, the liquid crystal panel and the circuit board are unaffected by the resilience generated in the bent portion of the flexible circuit board during adhesive fixing, whereby the adhering portion is prevented from peeling off.
As in the display device having the configuration in which the liquid crystal panel and the circuit board are inserted into the fitting groove in the frame holder according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-235092 mentioned above, the sides of the liquid crystal panel and the circuit board connected with the flexible wiring are not fixed by the frame holder, thus being deformed or shifted in the direction toward the display surface (or in the direction opposite toward the display surface) due to vibrations or impact loads from the outside. This has caused a tensile load and a bending load on the flexible wiring.
Moreover, when the liquid crystal panel and the circuit board are inserted into the fitting groove, the liquid crystal panel and the circuit board need to be alternately inserted into the frame holder so that the tensile stress is not applied onto the flexible wiring. This has deteriorated the workability of assembling.